Solo Tú
by FerMrack
Summary: Chat Blanc era Adrien, Adrien era Chat Blanc. Ladybug lo sabía, y sabía que nada podía hacer para salvarlo. Un corazón herido no puede ser sanado por la persona que lo rompió, pero puede que alguien más si pueda. – ¿Qué quieres, Ladybug? – Solo tú puedes salvarlo –


**Holas, como están. Tenía esta idea hace tiempo y tenía ganas de expresarla, además de que es la primera vez que escribo algo de esta serie, espero les guste.**

.

.

**"Solo tú"**

Ladybug saltaba por los edificios de París, apresurada y adolorida, pues su compañero, su leal amigo y compañero de batallas, había sido akumatizado. Y todo había sido por su culpa, por su estupidez, y por su ceguera.

* * *

_Flashback_

_Cuando descubrió por accidente que Adrien era Chat Noir, su mente no daba crédito a ello, mucho menos al hecho de haber estado rechazando a la persona que más amaba y la volvía loca. Estaba confundida, exaltada, y eso provocó que actuara de forma tan distante y tonta con él. Tenía que procesarlo, tenía que pensar con claridad las cosas._

_Y cuando el felino quiso darle un último coqueteo, ella lanzó lo primero que se le cruzó por la cabeza, sin saber que eso sería el mayor error de su vida._

_– ¡Ya basta, Chat! ¡Necesito pensar y no puedo hacerlo si estás todo el tiempo detrás de mí! ¡Déjame sola!_

_Tras decir eso, solo le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta de lo que había hecho. Su mirada se levantó hacia la de Chat, la cual mostraba una gran tristeza combinada con una notoria decepción. Antes de que Ladybug pudiera decir algo, Chat no la dejó, simplemente se marchó del lugar diciendo un "lo siento" antes de saltar._

_El corazón de Ladybug se resquebrajó al escucharlo, y sin dudarlo, fue tras él._

_Ambos saltaban por los tejados de París, pasando por varios lugares que conocían muy bien. El museo Lubre, el hotel de Chloe, la escuela, el parque. La travesía fue larga, pero ninguno de los dos mostró señales de detenerse._

_Chat no estaba consciente de que su compañera lo seguía, pero aun así no iba a volver a su hogar, la tristeza era demasiada y solo quería desahogarse en algún lugar donde nadie lo molestara._

_Fue así como su trayecto concluyó en la Torre Eiffel, lugar donde tras subir hasta lo más alto, fue donde dio comienzo a la pesadilla._

_Ladybug llegó poco después, pero era demasiado tarde. Una enorme nube oscura rodeó la punta de la famosa torre, mientras que una malvada carcajada hacía eco en todo París, al punto de que varios de los ciudadanos se asustaran y algunos curiosos fueran hacia el lugar de los hechos._

_Allí, de pie sobre la torre, estaba Chat Blanc, y Ladybug tenía asiento de primera fila para presenciarlo._

_– B__onjur__, my lady – dijo Chat con un tono macabro – ¿Te gusta lo que ves?_

_Ladybug retrocedió dos pasos, temblando y con su piel tornándose pálida, negaba a cada paso que daba y balbuceaba palabras incomprensibles. Chat sonrió, alzando su mano._

_– Cataclismo…_

_..._

* * *

Y eso nos lleva a la situación actual.

Ladybug había tratado de hacerle frente a su compañero por sí sola, pero este la había derrotado con suma facilidad. Y con ella, también había destruido casi todo París, pues sus Cataclismos estaban fuera de control y eran interminables.

Había pedido ayuda, pero ni Rena Rouge ni Carapace fueron capaces de frenar a Chat Blanc. También llamó a Viperion, pero este fue derrotado incluso más rápido que sus otros compañeros. Llamó a Alix para que arreglara todo, pero antes de que pudiese viajar al pasado Chat Blanc destruyó su miraculous y la dejó fuera de combate. Su última oportunidad, su Lucky Charm, se había vuelto polvo sin siquiera poder idear un solo plan para detenerlo.

Y ahora allí estaba, corriendo hacia su última esperanza. Había intentado llevar su miraculous, pero Chat Blanc destruyó la casa del Maestro Fu y este quedó sepultado por los escombros de la misma, lo que también destruyó la caja de los miraculous y a estos.

Solo tenía una última oportunidad, pero debía perderse de la vista de su compañero.

No fue fácil, pero pudo perderlo en el subterraneo cuando un tren casi los atropella a ambos. Ganó un poco de ventaja y la utilizó para llegar al Hotel Le Grand París.

– ¡Chloe! – La llamó, aterrizando sobre el tejado del hotel. No había nada allí, ni las sombrillas ni la Queen Bee señal que se había comprado para llamar a Ladybug en caso de requerir ayuda. Ella lo sabía, desde lo ocurrido con Miraculer Chloe había dejado de admirarla y se había resignado a la idea de volver a ser Queen Bee – ¡Chloe! – Volvió a llamarla, más fuerte esta vez.

Escuchó una explosión a la distancia, seguramente de Chat Blanc. Estaba acercándose y no tenía tiempo para perder, por lo que siguió llamando y buscando a la hija del alcalde por todo el edificio.

– ¡Chloe! ¡Te necesito! ¡Por favor! – Corría Ladybug por los pasillos del hotel, sus aretes chillaban avisando que pronto se destransformaría, pero no le importaba – ¡Chloe!

Abrió la puerta que daba a la cocina del hotel y allí la encontró, junto a su padre y su mayordomo, quienes abrazaban a la joven que estaba atemorizada. Los tres, al escuchar a la heroína, se voltearon a verla. Decir que sus ojos se llenaron de alegría fue decir poco, pero si era notable que Chloe no estaba tan feliz de verla.

– ¿Qué quieres, Ladybug? – Le preguntó la chica de forma "desinteresada", acercándose hacía donde esta se encontraba – ¿Acaso no pudiste contra tu gato pulgoso y tuviste que recurrir a mí? ¡Pues no! Tú misma lo dijiste, no volveré a ser Queen Bee, ¡me quedó claro!

Y tras eso, Chloe se cruzó de brazos y le dio la espalda a la heroína, la cual por todo el esfuerzo que había hecho cayó de rodillas al suelo, agitada y con la respiración entrecortada.

– Chloe… – murmuró, de forma inaudible para los presentes, pero que le dio un escalofrío a la chica – por… favor…

El último pitido se hizo presente, cortando con aquel ambiente. Ladybug dio un último suspiro antes de destransformarse y revelar su identidad tras el destello. Chloe, curiosa, se volteó a verla y su rostro molesto pasó a uno de sorpresa y confusión mezcladas. Pues detrás de ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Marinette Dupain Cheng.

– ¡¿Dupain Cheng?! ¡Pero…! ¡Pero…! – Chloe no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo, tampoco su padre y el mayordomo, aunque la sorpresa de estos dos no se comparaba a la de la joven – no… ¡no! ¡Esto es ridículo! ¡Totalmente ridí…!

Pero sus palabras quedaron en su boca tras ver como una pequeña criaturita de color rojo había salido de entre las ropas de Marinette y había volado hasta su cara, tratando de animarla. Chloe la reconoció, pues se trataba de la misma criatura que había tratado de darle al Principe Alí como si fuese un juguete. Su similitud con Polen, y por cómo se comportaba, le sacó todas sus dudas.

– Oh… eso lo explica todo – dijo, como si fuese lo más simple del mundo. En su voz se notaba una mezcla extraña de decepción y desgano – creo que tengo más motivos para no ayudarte, panadera.

Y dicho eso, volvió a darle la espalda y a cruzarse de brazos.

– Chloe… por favor… – suplicó Marinette, aún sobre el suelo. Tikki había tratado de ayudarla a levantarse, pero las energías de la joven estaban muy bajas y no podía hacer mucho – tienes… tienes que ayudarlo…

– ¡Ya te dije que no, Dupain! – La cortó Chloe, ignorando como su padre trataba de convencerla de que la ayudara. Pero entonces, las palabras de la franco china la hicieron voltearse.

– Es Adrien… – dijo la chica, logrando que Chloe se volteara nuevamente, esta vez con su rostro confundido y algo asustado – él es Chat Noir… siempre lo fue… y ahora está así por mi culpa…

Chloe no podía creerlo, no, no era cierto ¡no podía ser cierto! ¡No tenía ningún sentido!

– ¡Mientes panadera! Mi Adribuu no se comportaría como ese patán, ¡solo me manipulas para obtener lo que quieres! – Le recriminó, a punto de voltearse nuevamente, pero se detuvo a mitad de camino. Marinette lo notó, por lo que continuó.

– Tú… tú lo conoces desde que eran niños… tú sabes… la verdad… – le dijo, algo entrecortada pues el cansancio y las heridas estaban afectándole mucho – por favor… debes creerme… él... te necesita…

Chloe cerró sus puños, pero no dijo nada, solo se quedó viendo a la otra chica, la cual parecía una muerta en vida que se arrastraba por el suelo.

– Yo lo lastimé… le dije que… me dejara sola… no me di cuenta de lo que hacía… hasta que fue muy tarde… – Marinette tosió un poco antes de continuar, soltando un poco de sangre en el proceso – lo intenté todo… pero no pude ayudarlo… ¡no puedo!

Aquel grito le salió del alma, y fue muy evidente pues todos los presentes se asombraron de que alguien en ese estado pudiese hacer tal cosa.

– Él no escuchará a nadie… a nadie… salvo a ti… – Marinette levantó su mirada hacia Chloe, provocando que esta se le acercara un paso – solo tú puedes salvarlo… solo tú puedes detener todo esto… por favor… Chloe… solo a ti te escuchará...

Mientras decía eso, Marinette se fue sacando sus aretes, ante la atónita mirada de la rubia. Tikki asintió, y fue absorbida por el Miraculous. Con lentitud, le extendió sus aretes a la joven.

– ¡Tienes que salvarlo! – Exclamó, para luego desmayarse. Chloe se sobresaltó y la levantó, tratando de hacerla reaccionar.

Pero no había caso, Marinette estaba inconsciente, o quizás algo peor, pero no era médica para saberlo. Estaba pasmada, su mirada mostraba un miedo incomprensible y su cuerpo temblaba a montones. No quería creerlo, no, ¡no debía creerlo!

¡Ella no estaba muerta!

– Dupain… – murmuró, tras no obtener respuesta alguna, su voz estaba entrecortada y algo dolida, pero su mirada mostraba otra cosa – más vale que no me mientas.

Poniéndose de pie, la joven se colocó los aretes y esperó unos instantes, para después ver aparecer a la pequeña criaturita roja delante de ella. André y el mayordomo estaban sin palabras, pero al igual que la joven, tenían el mismo sentimiento.

Determinación.

– ¡Tú! – Le dijo Chloe a Tikki – supongo que sabes lo que tenemos que hacer, ¿no?

La pequeña Kwami volteó a ver a su antigua portadora, la cual yacía inmóvil en el suelo. Asintió con tristeza y miro a Chloe.

– Solo di, "Tikki motas" – le respondió la Kwami, a lo que Chloe asintió, para luego voltearse hacia su padre y a quién consideraba su segundo padre.

– Cuídense mucho por favor – les dijo, con un tono algo autoritario pero que demostraba una preocupación evidente, acto seguido, dirigió su mirada al cuerpo de Marinette – y cuídenla a ella también.

Ambos adultos asintieron, por lo que Chloe abandonó la cocina y se dirigió por los pasillos hacia la salida del hotel. Una vez fuera, vio todo el caos que su amigo de la infancia había provocado. Estaba atemorizada, pero con la determinación por las nubes como para retroceder ahora.

Un estruendo le avisó que Chat Blanc estaba cerca, por lo que debía prepararse.

– No te preocupes, Adribuu – murmuró para si misma, mientras cerraba sus ojos – allá voy… – y tras abrirlos, estos liberaron una descarga de luz dorada que habría cegado a cualquiera que la viera. Era la luz de su determinación – ¡Tikki, Motas!

Un brillo rojizo inundó todo el exterior del hotel Le Grand París. Un destello tan grande que se extendió por todos los alrededores e inundó las casas de todos los parisinos. Chat Blanc notó ese destello, le resultaba familiar, pero este tenía algo diferente.

Saltó por los tejados para llegar hasta el origen del brillo y allí la vio.

Una joven rubia de ojos celestes como el cielo, con un traje rojo moteado que tenía algunos detalles en negro sobre sus brazos y piernas, un listón rojo y negro que salía desde su cola de caballo y unos tacones negros en punta que adornaban sus pies de forma elegante.

Chat Blanc se puso en guardia, mientras la heroína daba un pie hacia adelante, con su mirada en alto y una sonrisa en su rostro.

– ¡Prepárate gato pulgoso! ¡Porque ahora, la gran Queen Bug te dará tu merecido!

.

.

* * *

**Espero haya sido de su agrado, yo la verdad espero y deseo que alguna vez Chloe tenga la oportunidad de usar el Miraculous de Ladybug. Pero por ahora, creo que me conformaré con esto.**

**Gracias por leer y si quieren díganme que les pareció, yo me despido por ahora.**

**¡Chaito!**


End file.
